


I don't like guns

by TheAlwaysUsedTeaBag



Category: Original Work
Genre: Guns, Poetry, Shooting Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlwaysUsedTeaBag/pseuds/TheAlwaysUsedTeaBag
Summary: Why I don't like guns.





	I don't like guns

I don't like guns  
They're loud  
And not at all fun  
They were used in wars  
And no war is just  
Not today, not then  
Or when we must  
They were used to threaten  
To oppress and revolt  
And children in danger  
Is a tale often told  
Though, above all I've said  
Why I don't like guns  
Is because they kill people, and that's just no fun


End file.
